User talk:Sandstar1051
Thanks for joining this wiki!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) your welcome shade![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan You can be med cat apprentice if you want to,just try to be on!CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Thanks!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Dates I think the half-moon gathering should be every other Sunday.What do you think?And should we make a gathering page and have it be every other Saturday?Message me back!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok.Will you make a gathering page?Let's have the gathering tonight.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind telling the rest of the leaders to delete the comments at the bottom of the page every Saturday?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mates Well actuall I am not planning on Duststar becoming mates, but Leafkit can be Whiteflash and Waterfall's daughter? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok and Shade is online now. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you change Leafkit's name?How about change her appreance and make her Winterkit?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I like the name! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!Please,Sand?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok, I will :) Is she born yet?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ No.DustClan is visiting ShadeClan.She will be born after they get back.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Can you make 4 more cats in ShadeClan?Take 2 on the hunting patrol.Leave the other 2 at camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ill think about it-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ IRC? Can you get on the IRC on Dark's website?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yay!No more loneliness!!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) =)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Can you make a page for Winterkit?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Want to RP?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Can I make a cat in ShadeClan? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead Dust, and done and done for Shade-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Do you have a description for your mate?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I came up with Goldenpatch and Brownpatch.Are they any good?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Meet you at CloverClan camp!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Kay!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Are you still on?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 17:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am DustpeltExpect the Worst! Leader and Deputy Do you want to be either the leader or deputy of CloverClan?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Well should we let Frostness be leader? Sand is all ready a leader. DuststarLeader of DustClan I would like to take over as Leafstar, If thats alright with you Shade?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Please don't be mad at me Sand but I really don't think one user should control two leaders in two clans at once. DuststarLeader of DustClan Im not mad- Personally I agree. But, if Shade needs me to RP the leader, ill do it.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I will find someone else.Maybe we should ask Clover...''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok I suggest we offer Frostyness a chance for leader. DuststarLeader of DustClan I did not put any image on..... *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry, I didn't know! I'll remove it right now! It wasn't meant to be Smoketail though. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 23:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. :) *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 23:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can Spottedcloud's kits be made apprentices soon?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Siggy Fonts Do you know where I could get a list for siggy fonts? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok thanks anyway. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Smallpaw I noticed that you reclaimed Smallpaw. I'm cool with that, but can you play along with me and Frosty's small plot that Small is Gorse and Echo's kit that they broke up and are fighting about it? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Welcome Back! Welcome back, Sand! I am so glad you came back. P.S I sent you a trade on Chicken Smoothie. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Do you want to Sandstar back? If so, can you do Dewpaw and Spottedcloud's kits ceremony when Dust is on? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok. RoyalsGo Royals!!! If you hate the look ge here: http://badnewtheme.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_no_on_new_theme_Wiki PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Active? You haven't been active lately at all. Please try to RP more. Smokestar put your cats up for adoption because of your inactiveness. If you start RPing again you can reclaim the ones that haven't been adopted. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!﻿